


[Podfic] bright yellow sky

by nickelmountain



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: chromatic_podfic, Family, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just gotta keep doing it, okay, just keep doing it over and over, do it thousands of times, 'cause you'll get that muscle memory. Just y'know, just forget about the guys, the big guys charging at you, and the fans, the chaos, just like, zone in, inside yourself and forget it all, let it all, the chaos, just let it go. Just let it go, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] bright yellow sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bright yellow sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34795) by [zulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/TV/FridayNightLightsbrightyellowsky_zps04db97a1.jpg.html)

  


**Length:** 00:31:34  
 **Music:** _So Long, Lonesome_ , by Explosions In The Sky

****[mp3](https://www.box.com/s/lymrjlqi0w4io72imw66) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/23g5qdh31qgmtr8f18f0)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [chromatic_podfic](http://chromatic-podfic.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
